Holidays in Smash
by Ike4ever
Summary: Happy Holidays! Preparations, eating, stories, and desert is always exciting with our favorite smashers! Three chapters. Valentine's Day is 3, but all are enjoyable. I hope. R&R!
1. Thanksgiving

**Happy Thanksgiving all you readers! No need to review unless you want to! Fun stuff! Not really a story with plot, but I hope y'all like it!**

 **I don't own these characters (duh).**

* * *

"I love Thanksgiving!" exclaimed Peach, twirling around the kitchen.

"Watch it!" shouted Rosalina, sidestepping Peach's dance to avoid dropping the two pies she held in her hands all over the tile floor.

"Sorry," Peach apologized, taking one of the pies. "I guess I need to settle down."

"You guess?" chuckled Link, peeling potatoes into the trashcan. "What's you favorite kind of pie, Zel?"

The Hylian princess wiped her hands on her apron and turned from the carrots she was cutting. "Pecan. Definitely. I love nuts."

"I'm allergic," said Chrom, walking in with a bag of sweet potatoes. "Pumpkin's definitely my favorite. Very traditional, you know?"

"You're so exactly proper," muttered Fox, following him in with a plastic bag of apples. "Have you guys ever tried orange pie?"

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"Orange… pie," he finished lamely. "Oh, you guys don't know anything."

"Wario!" screamed Peach. "Stop it! If you eat all the pies now there won't be any for the Thanksgiving meal!"

Wario guiltily removed his hand from the blueberry pie and gave them a sulky look. "If I don't get anything to eat, I won't survive until dinner."

"You'll be fine, I'm sure," said Zelda, rolling her eyes. "Where's Sheik? She and Samus were supposed to be getting cranberry sauce at the store."

"Who knows?" answered Chrom, setting down his bag by the trash. "There's more potatoes for you, Link."

"Thanks, dude," groaned Link.

"If it was Peach and Rosalina," began Fox, "I'd understand why they're late. You guys could talk the ears off… Link and Zelda." He cackled as the two Hylians shot him cold looks.

"Do you think they're in trouble?" asked Rosalina, ignoring Fox's backhanded criticism.

"I hope not," said Peach worriedly.

"What's-a wrong, my-a princess?" asked Mario, walking into the kitchen with his confident stride. A less confident Luigi walked in behind him.

"Have you seen Sheik or Samus around?" asked Peach. "They were supposed to bring cranberry sauce."

"Haven't-a seen 'em," responded Mario. "Mama mia! I hope they hurry! Thanksgiving's-a nothing without-a cranberry sauce."

Wario snorted as he waddled past them and out of the kitchen on his fat legs. "I'm gonna go see how Ike's coming along with those turkeys on the grill."

"I wouldn't get too close," said Marth, entering with Robin M. "Ike's been expecting you and he has a full pail of rotten tomatoes and of course his Ragnall."

"I gave him the tomato suggestion," Robin M told Chrom out of the corner of his mouth.

Chrom smirked. "Where's Robin? _My_ Robin."

"Setting the table with Lucina and Corrin."

"Dudes!" exclaimed Little Mac, walking in. "Cloud said we couldn't have wine with Lucas and Ness and stuff, so I totally bought Martinellis! Twenty of them!"

"I think, even though it's non alcoholic, you could still get potentially drunk on twenty whole bottles of that," said Zelda, folding her arms.

"They're not just for me," Little Mac responded in an offended tone.

Cloud entered. "There are way too many people in here," he said in his stiff voice.

"Agreed," said Chrom.

"Hey, Mac, you wanna take a turn peeling these?" Link asked, handing the boxer a peeler. "It's… fun. You and… Hey! Ryu! Perfect! Ryu, you and Mac can peel the rest of these potatoes. I'm off to chill with Ike."

"I'm coming with you," said Chrom.

Robin and Cloud looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"I guess we'll all be hanging with the mercenary," said Marth cheerily. "Let me know when Samus and Sheik return so we can stop worrying. Caio."

* * *

"I feel popular," said Ike, glancing around at them all. He opened the grill and poked at the foil covered turkeys before closing the metal lid again. "Did Ganondorf find the football yet?"

"We found it for him," said Ness, running up. "It's flat."

"I've got a pump somewhere," said Marth. "I'll be right back."

"How can you even play football, Ganon?" asked Link as Ganondorf walked up, Lucas and Kirby behind him.

"I'm just defense," returned Ganondorf, folding his arms. "I like crushing people's bones like toothpicks."

"Yeah," said Cloud and Ike simultaneously. Both glanced at each other and exchanged winks.

"Oh, har, har," said Link.

"Like you could catch me," Chrom smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Robin shrugged. "I think I'll just use my thunder."

"That's against the rules!" insisted Ike. "We need a ref."

"How about both Robins," suggested Marth, returning with a pump. He took the football and began inflating it.

"Good idea," nodded Cloud. "Why football, though?"

"Yeah," agreed Ganondorf. "We should play something else. Rugby."

"That's basically the same thing except more violent," accused Ness.

"I know."

Ike chuckled as Roy walked up. "It's two touch football, guys. We want to let the girls play too if they feel like it."

"That'll be interesting," muttered Cloud.

"I can't really imagine Peach or Zelda or Rosalina running around…" Link mused.

"Lucina could," Chrom spoke up. "She can do anything."

"Stop being such a proud father," Roy groaned. "I mean, it's bad enough she's from the past so you're almost the same age and you haven't even gotten married yet."

"Yeah, well it's not my fault," Chrom snapped. "Marth is my ancestor. He's two thousand years older than I am to be realistic and _he_ isn't married."

"I still want to know why we play football on Thanksgiving," continued Cloud, turning to give Marth a hard, questioning gaze.

The prince raised his hands defensively, dropping the ball into Kirby's open mouth on accident. "I don't even like football," he protested. "I was going to keep score."

"No way!" Roy argued. "You're going to be my runner."

"Actually," contradicted Marth, "As I just previously stated, I'm going to keep score."

"You can't."

"Roy, I am perfectly capable of figuring out what I can and cannot do. And I can write and count, so I can keep score." He grinned. "Besides, who says you were quarterback?"

"Not quarterback," said Roy. "I can't throw a tennis ball straight. Just team captain. I want a dream team."

"Tough beans," said Ike. "Hey, by the way, did you guys hear who's coming for Thanksgiving?"

"What do you mean?" asked Chrom.

"Oh, never mind. You'll see." He glanced at Marth and winked.

"I don't like what's going on," said Roy, accusingly.

"It'll be fun," Link encouraged, grinning slyly. "Well, I think I'll give Sheik a call to see where she and Samus are at…"

"Hey, guys!" said Samus, walking up with two bags filled with cans of cranberry sauce. "Sorry we were late. We made the mistake of bringing Meta Knight with us and…"

"Look, just because I accidentally knocked down that stack of pumpkins, doesn't mean I can't be trusted in stores!" the flying blueberry exclaimed, landing next to Ike. "What is that smell?"

"It's my turkeys burning!" shouted Ike. "Beat it all of you before I seriously wound you with my sword!"

The smashers glanced at each other and hastily scattered.

* * *

Despite the fact that Wario and Kirby both caused trouble that related to eating some food prematurely and the fact that the wing of one of the turkeys had caught on fire, a _nd_ that Pit, trying to set up decorations, accidentally knocked two glasses off the table and broke them (Dark Pit cleaned it up), they still got everything ready by three o'clock.

"All right, Mac!" yelled Samus. "Call everyone to come eat."

"I'm busy!"

"Ryu!" Samus shouted. "Call everyone to the table!"

"I'm getting changed!"

"What on earth? It's just a meal!"

"It's Thanksgiving, Samus," said Zelda, sweeping into the dining room and turning on the electric crystal chandelier. She was wearing a new fall colored gown and she giggled. "Isn't this fun? Do you have an orange and brown suit or something?"

Samus blinked. "I guess so. I should change, huh?"

"Go ahead. You'll be back in plenty of time."

* * *

Peach leaned over and whispered to Mario, "Isn't this fun? Look. Lucas is wearing a bow tie! And Ganondorf actually found a tuxedo that would fit!"

"Captain Falcon!" exclaimed Sheik. " What happened to your mask?"

"You don't wear masks to holiday dinners," he said, chuckling. He spotted her mask, still on, and sobered instantly. "I mean…"

She pulled it off and shook out her blonde bangs, giving him a wry smirk. "Well then."

"Nice cape, Ike," said Roy, laughing as Ike entered.

The mercenary stuck out his tongue at the red haired swordsman and sat down between Marth and Cloud with a huff. "Look, Marth is just letting me borrow this. I'm going back to my nice and ratty one tomorrow."

"You should keep Marth's," suggested Rosalina.

Ike frowned at her. "Why, because?"

She blushed. "No reason. You look good in anything." She blushed harder and there was a brief moment of silence until King Dedede waddled in and fit himself into his big, custom-made chair. "Seriously, what are we waiting for?"

"Don't we have to say grace, or something?" asked Fox.

"Yeah," agreed Falcon.

"I'll do it," said Pit. "Our Father, for what we are about to receive… make us truly happy."

"Pit!" Corrin F hissed. "It's Thanksgiving!"

"Oh. Make us truly _thankful_. Amen."

"Amen," the smashers echoed, sitting down in their seats.

Wario's body was stretched across the table reaching for the turkey when Ike grabbed him by the collar and jerked him back into his seat. "Ahem. Wario."

"What?"

"We have to go around saying what we're thankful for first," Zelda prompted.

"I'll go first," said Link, grinning. "I'm thankful for Zelda and her wise words and actions. And I'm thankful that we're a nice smash family."

Everyone smiled at each other.

Zelda was thankful for Link and his hair. Toon Link was thankful for Zelda.

"Someone's popular," said Ganondorf. He was thankful for Zelda too, because she was understanding.

Marth was thankful for Corrie (Corrin F) and Corrie was thankful for him. Everyone rolled their eyes, but smiled, even while Corrin M folded his arms and said he was thankful for guys who left his sister alone.

"That would be most of us," Roy pointed out with a grin.

Kirby was thankful for food and Meta Knight was thankful for his sword. Mario was thankful for Luigi and Luigi was thankful for his courageous brother. Peach was thankful for Bowser Junior, even though he was annoying. She laughed and Bowser, who had given a growl, relaxed, and said he was thankful Peach babysat his kid. Ike said he was thankful for cute little animals who were difficult to fight and added that he was thankful that blondes weren't actually stupid. Rosalina raised her eyebrows at him and he winked. "Yes, that includes you."

Roy gave a low whistle and Ike bumped him with his elbow. Roy was thankful that everyone was pretty nice for the most part. Robin F was thankful for Chrom, who was thankful for her and Lucina. Lucina was thankful for Robin M and he was thankful for her.

"You guys are making it all about couples," complained Samus.

"I'm thankful for my sword and friends," said Cloud coldly.

"You don't sound thankful," Dark Pit accused him.

"Be nice," Pit told his counterpart. "I'm thankful for my wings and my best friend, Pittoo."

"Me too," said the dark angel, beaming.

"I'm thankful for my Luma," said Rosalina. "And all things golden." She smiled at her pudgy star.

"Like Ike's blade?" prompted Little Mac.

"Sure, since it's golden," she returned primly.

Going around the table took a long time and Wario's stomach was heard multiple times. King Dedede was thankful for food and that he was the third to last smasher to 'be thankful' because he was starving. Palutena was thankful for friends that were interested in what she was interested in, and smiled at Peach, who smiled back.

Samus was the last and she took a deep breath and said, "I'm thankful… I'm thankful that…"

"Hello!" said a husky voice from the doorway. "Sorry, I'm late. My flight was delayed."

Everyone turned in their seats to see who the speaker was. A scream of delight erupted from Samus and she knocked over her chair and practically flew over to the figure. "Snake!"

The two embraced.

"Well, lookee who's here!" said Ike, rising from his chair. "You made it."

Snake, releasing himself from Samus' crushing hug, took her hand, and gave a lopsided grin. "Yes, I did. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Lot's of new faces. Yo, dudes. I'm Solid Snake."

"Are you Samus' boyfriend?" asked Ryu.

Snake pursed his lips. "Oh… Ask her." He winked at Samus.

Her smile lit up her face. "We'd be engaged if he wasn't so busy."

"Yeah," Snake agreed. "Now, where's my seat?"

Pit and Corrin F both blushed.

"I forgot you were coming," Pit acknowledged sheepishly.

"I didn't know you were coming," Corrin blushed.

"It's alright, Corrie," Marth said, putting his arm around her. "We'll just set it up real quick. Snake's always been cool."

"On a number of levels," the spy added.

Pit and Dark Pit both set an extra place, right beside Samus, as quickly as possible and Snake took his seat. "So, where were you guys in your Thanksgiving dinner?"

"It was my turn to be thankful," said Samus, brushing tears from her blue eyes. "And I'm very, very thankful that Snake could come back for Thanksgiving."

"That's mine too," said Snake, chuckling. "Glad to be back with friends."

"Okay!" Dedede exploded. "We're done! Let's eat!"

Wario yanked a leg off one of the turkeys before anyone could say anything else and Dedede stuffed his mitt into the mashed potato bowl. It set off a protest from most of the females, and set the males off to grab as much food as they could before Wario, Kirby, and Dedede could eat everything.

Throughout the meal, Peach, Rosalina, Zelda, Link, and all the rest who had helped with the food were complimented until they blushed. Ike was very pleased at the success of his turkeys and tried to shrug off the praise by complaining about the single burnt wing.

"Don't be such a humble person," said Marth, rolling his eyes and grinning. "It's delicious. Admit it."

"Yes," Ike admitted. "It is delicious. But I say all meat is delicious."

"That's true," said Palutena. "But Pittoo doesn't necessarily think so. He doesn't usually eat meat." All looked at Dark Pit. His mouth was full of a turkey leg.  
"Chew with your mouth closed," said Palutena, winking.

He rolled his eyes.

Corrie was vegetarian, but Marth convinced her to try some turkey. She still didn't like it and Ike pretended to be offended until Corrin called him out on it and Rosalina gave him a disapproving look.

Samus and Snake barely ate anything. Both talked the entire time, catching up on everything. Snake's 'business' was secret and he couldn't keep in contact with Samus through letters or cellphones, so they were trying to fit one year into one meal and had no time for food.

"Okay!" exclaimed Ryu. "Who wants to play football?"

"I"m so full!" exclaimed Roy. "I couldn't run without barfing!"

"Roy," growled Cloud. "That's improper table discussion. Besides, if you don't work off your food now, how on earth will you be able to eat dessert?"

"Good point," said Roy, pushing back his chair. "Let's go! Lucina, you wanna play? Chrom said you were fast."

"Faster than fast," she said, smirking. "Faster than… Robin."

Robin turned a fiery red and glared at her.

"I'm kidding," she giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Though 'tis true."

He rolled his eyes. "I think I was volunteered to be ref, if I remember correctly."

"Right!" said Chrom, leaping to his feet. "Come on Marth. Ike. Cloud." He turned to Robin F. "Honey, you wanna keep score?"  
"Not fair," Marth pointed out. "I already claimed that."

"Don't be a wimp," said Corrin. "Prove to Corrie that you're actually cool, not just because you have the most followers of all of us on Facebook."

"Actually, Link's beating me now," Marth argued.

"No," contradicted Link. "You're five ahead of me."

Marth rolled his eyes. "I'll play."

Link grinned. "Hey, Zel, you wanna join?"

"I'm good," she responded. "But I'll definitely watch. Samus, will you play?"

"Duh," she responded. "Snake?"

He shrugged. "Never was good at football, but I can throw grenades like anything, if you guys didn't know, so I'll be QB."

"Done!" exclaimed Roy. "Come on!"

"Hang on," commanded Cloud, pointing at Pitt and Pittoo. "There has to be a rule against flying."

"Okay," said Robin.

"And," Cloud continued, "there has to be a rule against swallowing the ball." He pointed to Kirby and Dedede.

"Definitely," Robin agreed. "Spit all over the ball… Kirby spit. Come to think of it, I think Kirby doesn't have spit… Or maybe it's just invisible saliva."

"Robin!" Lucina exclaimed. "That's disgusting."

"I think I'm sick," said Little Mac. "Let's just go! I'm linebacker!"

* * *

The football game was termed interesting by Palutena and Peach. Everyone but a few girls played. Obviously there were problems. Kirby didn't always remember the 'no swallowing' rule and Duck Hunt didn't realize there was an 'in bounds' and 'out of bounds'. He ran away with the ball twice. Meta Knight could barely catch the ball and he could barely run on his short little legs, so Robin M ended up making the decision that, only in Meta Knight's case, could he fly, but not higher than one foot off the ground. Meta Knight didn't complain.

Snake and Corrin were the two quarterbacks. Ryu, Little Mac, and Ike were the three best defenders. Wario was on defense as well, and so was Bowser Junior (in his helicopter pod) and Pac Man. There was considerable complaint when, at one point, all three ended up biting Ryu, Mac, and Ike.

"I call foul!" Ike roared. "That is just not even…!"

"Robin, that _has_ to be against the rules!" Ryu shouted.

"Actually," said Robin, raising his eyebrows. "We didn't make a rule against chewing on other players."

"Then you come over here and be on defense!" snapped Mac, folding his arms.

"But I agree that it _should_ be a rule," Robin added quickly. He grinned. "It can't be a foul this time, but from now on, got it? Bowser Jr, you better control your pod."

The 'chewing' only happened one more time. It was Wario's fault and he bit Snake, who 'bit' him back.

"I'm going to disqualify you!" Robin M snapped. "Foul for both! That means… Nothing happens."

Snake's team ended up beating Corrin's, 45-35. Chrom got two touchdowns, Marth got one, Lucas got one, Lucina got one, Pit got two, Ness got one, Cloud got three, Samus got one, and Link kicked a field goal.

"Oh, yes!" laughed Snake, giving his team high fives.

"Who was your coach?" asked Corrin.

"We didn't have one," said Snake. "I sort of was the coach."

"Well, then. Pit and Pitttoo?"

The two angels flew up with a container of icy water and Snake was drenched.

"What the…! You suffering, sons of…!" he sputtered.

"Let's go have a dessert," said Marth hastily. He grabbed Corrie's hand and the smashers headed inside.

* * *

"Delicious, Zelda!" exclaimed Little Mac.

"Thanks," she beamed. "Link picked the pumpkin from the garden, so it's home grown."

"I'm digging these pecans in the pie," said Ike.

"I like the apple best," said Chrom.

"Liar!" exclaimed Roy. "You said pumpkin was your favorite!"

"I change my mind every Thanksgiving," he returned, giving Robin F a sly grin.

She smirked back and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I will always like coconut cream."

"Me too!" agreed Lucina.

"Snake, when do you have to leave?" asked Marth.

Samus turned desperately to look him in the eyes. "Is your business urgent?"

"They gave me three days leave," he said, smiling. "But the better news is that they've been wanting to loosen up my schedule for a while now, since I've been doing such a good job, so they're letting me come here for the holidays."

Samus blinked and grabbed him around the neck, giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Eww!" said Ness, turning away. Lucas giggled.

"Congrats, bro!" Ike exclaimed. "We'll look forward to seeing you… for the rest of these days and then come Christmas… That's awesome!"

"Yes, it is," Snake responded, nodding. "Because I'm awesome."

"This was the best Thanksgiving we've ever had," said Samus, glowing with happiness.

"I don't know," contradicted Roy. "Ike's turkey was even better last year."

"Oh, be quiet," Marth said. "Thanksgiving gets better every year. You always have more to be thankful for."

* * *

 **There we are! Enjoy! Happy Thanksgiving! Which Smasher are y'all thankful for? Definitely Ike for me! The dude rocks!**


	2. Christmas

**Hello and Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Holidays!**

 **Another short drabble with not much of a plot. But still, it's got a little bit of a plot. More than the Thanksgiving one. :-) Don't forget to review your thoughts!**

* * *

"Come on! Grab it!"

"Kirby, quit!"

"Can someone get this dog and this duck out of here?"

"The whole string is dead!"

"I cannot believe Wario chewed through the wire!"

"Dude, I can't find the star."

"Forget the star! We'll tie you up and stick _you_ on top!"

"You're mean, Samus."

"We shouldn't put a _dark_ angel on top. It's Christmas."

"You got a better idea, Rosalina? We can put your Luma on top?"

"I'm not going to give you a present if you talk like that!"

"Ah ha! So _you_ ' _re_ the one giving me a present."

"No, but I had another present for you!"

"Guys, stop fighting. You're making Lucas scared."

"Shut it, Ness."

"Samus, we get it. You want everything to be perfect for Snake, but you're getting mean."

"No. That's okay. (sniff) I'm just too sensitive."

"Lucas! Wait… Now see what you did, Samus?"

"Hmph. Well, he's right about being too sensitive."

"Ugh, you're no fun to work with! I'm going with Lucas."

"What's going on in here?" thundered Ike's voice.

He stomped in with Ryu and Ganondorf behind him.

Everyone stepped back simultaneously, eyeing the three, burly, smashers.  
"We're decorating the Christmas tree," said Peach, giving a cheery little smile.

"It sounded like you were fighting," Ryu pointed out.  
Ganondorf nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm sorry if it came across that way!" Samus snapped. "Get lost unless you wanna help."

"Someone's jittery," said Ike, folding his arms.

"I am not!"

"Actually, Ike's right," said Ryu.

Peach and Rosalina looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"Yes, I am," Ike continued. "Samus, Snake doesn't even care about decorations."

"But he notices them!" she argued. "Even if he doesn't care."

Ike rolled his eyes as the Marth, Roy, and Chrom entered.

"So," said Roy. "You know how we drew names for who we're going to pick because not all of us are as rich as Peach and Marth?"

Marth rolled his eyes as Dark Pit glanced at Meta Knight and both nodded.

"Well," Roy continued. "Marth and Chrom both have problems because they want to get for their girls. But, Robin M says Robin F doesn't want anything for Christmas except another long novel, which Chrom doesn't want to get her since he knows it keeps her away from everyone because she gets engrossed in the pages…" Roy paused for a breath. "AND, Corrin won't tell Marth what Corrie wants even though he knows, because he doesn't want her to like Marth."

"Who _does_ he want her to like?" asked Ike.

"Yeah," added Dark Pit. "But she likes everyone anyway."

"What?" Marth burst out. Then he realized what Pittoo was saying and coughed. "Oh."

Chrom chuckled. "I know, you think we're terrible for not even knowing what else, but hey… a distraction from your little argument is a good thing any time."

Samus glared at him, but he didn't notice.

"Just get them cards that sing an annoying little Christmas song," said Ganondorf.

"Seriously," Peach chided. "That would be awful. Besides, you'd be the one hearing it for days on end each time it accidentally gets dropped open. Knowing you, you'd probably kick the wall down."

"Now wouldn't _that_ be exciting," said Pit.

"Look," said Marth, breaking in again. "Let's just ask you guys collectively if you have any ideas. What do girls like in general?"

"The like knowing people care," said Rosalina. "They like hugs from guys they like." She shrugged, blushing. "I'm just saying."

"Chocolate and flowers," said Meta Knight.

"You're not even a girl!" exclaimed Samus. "You can't say. They like being appreciated."

"And as much as _I_ appreciate your advice, those aren't physical presents." Marth folded his arms.

"The best kind," said Peach.

Marth sighed. "Okay. Anything else."

"Why don't you guys just use your own stupid male brains!" Samus snapped. "It's two hours until dinner time!"

"Oh!" Peach exclaimed, putting a gloved hand to her mouth. "I better go back to baking then. It's ready, but a few things are still in the oven. You guys are going to love how much dessert there is."

As she left Ike muttered, "Why don't we call her Queen Frostine or something? She's crazy about desert and doesn't make enough…"

"Meat," Chrom finished for him.

Ryu and Ganondorf chuckled and Ike folded his arms.

"Well, it's true."

"Ganondorf," said Rosalina, sidling up to him. "The kids are getting in Samus' hair. Would you mind taking them out and telling them the Christmas story or something to keep them occupied?"

Ganondorf blinked. "Oka-a-a-a—"

Rosalina blinked back. "Tell me you know the Christmas story."

"Of course I do," he growled.

"Great! Okay, kids! Pit on down, go with Ganondorf. He's going to tell you the story of Christmas, okay?"

"I'm not a kid," Pit argued.

"Do it anyway," Samus answered shortly, folding her arms.

He left with Pittoo and Toon Link and Kirby to find Ness and Lucas and the villagers and gather them to listen to Ganondorf.

With the children out of the way Samus quickly finished decorating the large room and tree with tinsel and holly and mistletoe.

"Everyone's going to kiss each other," said Ike, when he entered again, this time with Lucina and Cloud. "Otherwise it looks great."

"No one's going to kiss anyone," responded Lucina. "Well, okay, some people might, but that's not the point and they won't do it until the kids go to bed."

"When does Christmas Eve officially start?" Cloud asked stolidly.

"Seven o'clock, right after dinner," responded Rosalina. "Guess what? My Luma volunteered to be the star."

"Oh, that's adorable!" squealed Lucina.

"Stop being a girl," Ike groaned. "Come on, Cloud. Zelda said she sent Link off to investigate because Ganondorf was telling the children an interesting story."

Cloud followed and the two waited outside the hall as Ganondorf continued his story.

"The Grinch was obviously very angry, so he took his dog, put the red nose on _him_ , and tied him to the front of the flying sled. Then he tied the abominable snow monster on behind him and they took off. Naturally the little people of that small town all hopped on the reindeer, along with the little boy, who had succeeded in destroying the Grinch's two minions, even though he was home alone, and they flew off after the Grinch.

"But Santa Claus took Mrs. Claus' advice and took the giant star that was showing the three animals how to get back home, and threw it at the Grinch. It ended up hitting the sled, so the Grinch flew off and was towed to the moon with the abominable snowman and his poor dog, and the sled with all the presents fell to the ground and broke."

The children all blinked.  
"That Christmas story is way different than the one I remember," said Toon Link.

"Well, no one ever said your memory was as good as mine," Ganondorf responded.

"That is _NOT_ the Christmas story!" Link burst out, stomping into the room. "Oh my gracious, Zelda would slaughter you if she heard you say that!" He paused and cocked his head. "Yes, it was a very interesting story, so congratulations, but that was _not_ the right one." He sighed. "Just let me tell it. Hey, kids, do you know what babies are?"

They all blinked and shook their heads.  
"Do you know what mangers are?"

Again they shook their heads.

"I don't even know what a manger is," whispered Ike out of the corner of his mouth.  
"Plate for animals," Cloud responded shortly.

"Oh."

"Do you know what shepherds are? Wisemen?"

Blank stares all around.

Link face palmed. "Ugh, this is going to be harder than it looked."

Link succeeded in getting the children to understand the 'true meaning of Christmas' just in time for Snake to drive through the front door on Cloud's motorcycle, which had a huge sack tied to it.

"Snake!" Palutena hissed. "Get that hidden before the children see."

"Sorry!" he responded in a loud whisper. "Who's going to be Santa again?"

"We haven't convince Ganondorf yet and King Dedede said there's no such things as a penguin Santa Claus."

"He's got a point," Snake responded, trying to stuff the sack of presents into a closet. "Too bad we don't have a chimney. That would be funny. Hey, where's Samus?"

"Well, I don't think you should see. You're early. Wait until she gets ready for you."

"Dress-wise, or attitude-wise?"

"Both."

"Ah."

Snake decided to pretend to be late by chilling in the dining room and chatting with Ike, Captain Falcon, and Sheik, discussing his recent escapades.

"We're just about ready to sit down!" sang Peach, trouncing over to them. "Hey, Snake, have you greeted Samus yet? 'Cause I just saw her and she still seemed on edge."

"I figured I'd wait 'till she came in," Snake responded. "You think she'll be angry? Nothing worse than an angry Samus."

"I heard that!" came the bounty huntress' voice. "And if I wasn't angry before, which I was, I'm certainly angry now!"

Snake's eyebrows rose. "Why? What'd I say? Come on, Samus. We haven't seen each other in a month."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," murmured Sheik. "Maybe you should go away again."

They heard loud pounding as Samus stomped away.

"That was your fault," Captain Falcon accused Sheik.

She frowned at him. "Samus is being a grouch."

"Yikes," said Snake. "Is this my fault or hers?"

"Think out loud," remarked Ike, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. It's her fault, but she's a woman, so she can't be blamed. How's that?"

Sheik glared at him. "How about, she's emotional. Not all women act like that."

"Okay, okay. But hey, it's like if you put a whole bunch of men in a room and they started a war. They're men, you can't blame them. Trust me, I know. Why do you think I have such a hard job?"

Ike and Captain Falcon smirked and Sheik and Peach both rolled their eyes.

Samus did not show up for dinner. Snake was hesitant to look for her and ended up staying with everyone else in the cheerily lit room and eating as much as he needed. So did everyone else.

"This is better than Thanksgiving because, besides desert, we also have presents to look forward to," said Little Mac happily.

"That's true!" exclaimed Ness, bouncing happily in his seat.

"When do we tell who we're going to give to?" asked Villagerette.

"Not yet!" exclaimed Donkey Kong.

Everyone looked at him. "I want everyone to hear this before we give out presents. I like bananas, but not _that_ much, okay? Did everyone hear that? Am I clear?"

Roy burst out laughing and Corrin followed suit. "I remember that's all you got last year."

"I'm sorry," whispered Corrie. "I couldn't think of anything else you liked."

Marth patted her on the back. "Your heart was in it. That's what counted."

"Yes, but it's even better to get the person what they really wanted. It shows you cared enough about them to figure out what they like." She shrugged and forced a smile. "Well, I know I got the right thing for my recipient this Christmas, so I'm happy."

Marth's smile looked forced now, too. "That's great, Corrie."

Ike raised both eyebrows at his friend and the prince gave him a helpless look.

"Time for cookies!" exclaimed Peach. She laid down two huge platters on the table. On one platter were the cookies the children decorated. They'd asked for green, brown, and red frosting. The result was a pile of gingerbread that looked like mucus and blood and organs and dirt. The second platter was piled with gingerbread Peach had decorated herself. Every single cookie was one of her little toads, decorated to perfection. They all looked real.

"Mine can even talk," said Peach. She pressed a button on the bottom of the plate. A toad's voice said,

"I love everyone."

Ike glanced at Cloud, Cloud glanced at Ganondorf, Ganondorf glanced at Little Mac, Little Mac glanced at Ryu, Ryu glanced at Link and Link's eye twitched.

"Which one do you want?" Peach beamed and so did all the children.

Link's eyes twitched some more.

"You can have one of each," added Peach.

Link started to have spasms in his face.

"So," said Snake, voicing everyone's concerns, "we can eat what appears to be molding intestines, or eat Peach's adorable subjects who love us. Help me out. This is a really, _really, REALLY_ hard choice."

"You know what!" exclaimed Rosalina, "I am _so_ full from this meal, I think I'll have my cookies later."

"ME TOO," echoed every other smasher as if on cue.

"Okay," said Peach shrugging. "Perfect timing anyway. It's seven o'clock. Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!"

They all gathered in the large room Samus had decorated.

"It's nice and pretty in here," said Snake.

Ike glanced at Rosalina and quickly looked away.

"Can someone get… Oh!" exclaimed Zelda. "Hey, Samus."

"Yo."

"You didn't join us for dinn—"

"I wasn't hungry," she interrupted.

"Are you sure?" She smiled. "There's plenty of cookies we didn't eat yet…"

"I'm fine," Samus snapped. She folded her arms and plopped down on the couch.

"Okay," said Marth, standing up and taking charge like he was good at. "We're going to give out the gifts for the person whose name you drew from the hat—"

"It wasn't really a hat," interrupted Pittoo. "It was Kirby's stew pot."

Marth glared at him. "No interruptions please. Now, who would like to go first."

The night was fun for everyone. Corrie had turned out to be getting for her brother, something everyone said wasn't fair, and she got him a sword cleaning kit and a hawking glove so he wouldn't cut his hands when he did it.

"You're the best, sis!" he exclaimed. She beamed.

Ike received a new cape and headband. "Someone meant this as a backwards insult," he said wryly.

"I assure you I didn't," said Rosalina tartly.

Ike glanced at her and a lopsided grin spread up his face. "Okay. I believe you."

She pursed her lips and hastily turned to glance up at her Luma, sleeping on the top of the tree.

Marth got a Japanese tea set. He smiled, though Roy cackled. "Thank you whoever. I recently broke my other one." He frowned. "Wait, cross that. _Roy_ recently broke my other one." Roy stopped laughing.

The rest of the gifts were exchanged and Snake sat there, nodding.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Robin F. "We didn't give Snake anything."

"Oh, he'll survive," said Lucina.

"I'm just glad to be here. BTDubs, who did the decorations?"

Everyone blinked and looked at Samus.  
"I told you he'd care," she remarked darkly.

Snake's eyebrows rose. "I always pay attention to decor." He smiled. "You did a lovely job, Samus."

She pressed her lips together and everyone knew she was trying to keep a smile off her face.

"Okay, kids," said Zelda, beaming. "Time for bed."

"What?" they all exclaimed. "We wanted to wait up for Santa tonight! And we already agreed on it."

"Okay," said Zelda, shrugging. She looked at Palutena and raised her eyebrows. Who had the green haired woman chosen?

She paled and looked desperately around the room.

"I'll go get some cookies and milk for Santa," said Peach, and bounded off for the kitchen.

Now everyone else paled.

"Why don't you children go get ready for bed and come back to wait for him," suggested Link.

They ran off.

"So?" Zelda questioned.

"I forgot! Ganondorf? Please?"

"I'd die before I ate a cookie."

"Ike?"

"Never. Not in a million years."

"I've got an idea," said Link. "Ike, c'mere."

The two whispered and Ike rolled his eyes and finally walked off with Link.

The children all returned shortly.

"Where's Santa? Did we miss him?" asked Lucas anxiously.

"No," Robin M assured him, squeezing Lucina's hand. "You didn't."

"Hello?" Ike's voice was higher sounding than normal as he entered the room, dressed in a Santa Claus costume. Link was behind him, dressed in white tights and a green tunic with a Robin Hood hat instead of his normal one.

"Hello!" he exclaimed, his voice way higher than normal.

Ike had the sack of presents slung over his shoulder. "How're you all doing tonight?"

The children blinked.

"Santa, you aren't fat," said Ness.

"Who's that with you? He looks like Link," remarked Villager.

Ike scratched at his beard. "Well, see my dad is Santa Claus and I'm his son, Santa Junior. Well, Dad threw out his back working last night, so I had to deliver the presents tonight. And this is one of the elves he has who works in his workshop."

"He looks like Link," said Toon Link.

"Ha ha," laughed Link in his Mickey Mouse voice. "That's crazy. Link's a relative because of his pointy ears, but I'm not him. That'd be ridiculous. Can you imagine that guy trying to balance two jobs this stressful?"

Ike dumped the toys on the floor. There was one for each of the children smashers. "There you go! Happy… I mean, Merry Christmas! Ho, ho, ho!"

The children beamed. "Thanks, Santa Junior! You too, elf dude!" They instantly began opening the assortment of toys. And the rest of the smashers applauded as Ike and Link bowed out.

After the children whined for twenty three minutes about going to bed and the rest of the smashers gave in for twenty three minutes, Snake finally put his foot down saying they could play with their toys quietly in bed. And then it was the couples' turn.

Marth handed Corrie a medium sized box and gave a small, helpless smile. "Here. I got this for you."

Her eyes filled. "For me? Thank you!" She gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

"Aren't you going to open it?" asked Corrin, frustrated.

"Of course." She opened the lid. Inside was a small crown that could fit around Corrie's black headband.

"You said you wanted a sparkly crown one time," said Marth. He smiled slightly, eyes searching her red ones.

"I… do! I can't believe you remember me saying that." She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Marth!"

He hugged her back, grinning like a fool. "I'm glad you love it."

Link had gotten Zelda another bracelet to add to her extensive collection and Chrom had gotten Robin F a book of Shakespeare plays so she could involve him (making him be the male parts) when she read. Robin M had gotten Lucina two tickets to an amusement park.

"Blew them out of the water!" crowed Roy.

"That's not true," Zelda, Lucina, and Robin all contradicted at the same time.

Roy rolled his eyes.

"Here, Samus," said Snake. "I got you… well, I don't know if you'll like it."

Samus looked at him when she heard the awkwardness in his voice and her blue eyes sparkled earnestly as he held out a small box.

She lifted the lid and covered her mouth with one hand. "Snake," she breathed. "I…"

Everyone tried to crowd in closer and see what was in the box and that meant not very many people got to see. When they finally backed away Samus was hugging Snake and crying and a diamond ring was sparkling on her finger. Snake was smiling as he hugged his new fiancé back.

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Link. "Man, that… Snake, you are inspiring."

Zelda raised an eyebrow at Link. "Uh huh."

Link grinned. "Well, I didn't exactly buy a ring yet, but hey. We'll see if I have enough money next Christmas."

"Well, joy to the world," said Samus, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a snob earlier. I just… I wanted everything to be perfect for the most perfect man."

"Aw," said Snake. "You flatter me. I'm just glad you said yes. You've made this the best Christmas ever." They hugged again.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. This obviously was sort of a conclusion to Samus and Snake's relationship in the first chapter. Again, Happy Holidays! Hope you all enjoyed. And, if anyone cared to know, I'm not actually going to post a fic for New Years, so... yeah.**

 **I apologize for grammar errors, inconsistencies, and I'll add the disclaimer that I don't own these characters...duh.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Ike4ever**


	3. Valentine's Day

**I apologize ahead of time for any errors in grammar and everything else and the fact that the hands have only showed up in this chapter. This is rushed because I'm stressed and... yeah. That's it.**

* * *

Ike gave Marth an incredulous look. "What in the world?"

"I'm serious," returned his friend. "You have to give at least one valentine to at least one girl."

"You mean I could give more than one girl a valentine?"

"I don't think you'd live to see your next brawl if you did that."

"Point taken. But there…really aren't enough girls to go around you know."

Marth shrugged. "I think Master and Crazy just wanted some interesting brawls, but it's still the rule."

"I'd give to Samus just 'cause she's already taken, but Snake'd kill me."

"Yeah, he would, but you know at the end of the day the girl's gotta choose which valentine she'll accept."

"Cool," responded Ike, folding his arms and slouching against the wall. "I'll give to Corrie."

Marth turned a furious shade of red. "What? You can't!"

"I can. Just look at it this way. I don't want to be embarrassed and I know she'll pick you as her valentine."

Marth's eyes had a guarded look. "Yeah? Well she might also start thinking you like her for real."

Ike cocked his head. "Yeah. I didn't think of that."

"Just give to Rosalina and be done with it!" Marth snapped.

Ike's cheeks flamed and he gave Marth a deadly glare. "You want a brawl before the day's even over, bro?"

Marth growled something under his breath and walked off to begin crafting his note to Corrie.

Ike sat at the desk and gnawed the already mutilated end of his pencil. Finally he stabbed the still unused point down on the piece of torn notebook paper and ripped it further, marking the desk with graphite, and hurling pencil and paper into the trash can.

"Do you need help?" Samus asked, coming up behind him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Get away from me," he mumbled. "No need to act all mothering just 'cause you're engaged and don't have any love problems."  
"I thought you didn't even know what love was," she answered back primly.

Ike gave her a sideways glance. "Why do you think I'm having so much trouble?"

"Right. Do you want help? I know you need it, but do you want it?"

Ike glared and reached into the trash, pulling out the pencil and tearing a new sheet of paper from his notebook. "How do you start?"

Samus smirked and rolled her eyes. "You start with a nice card you handmade to look pretty or you buy. You _don't_ use a torn piece of lined paper."

Ik glared. "Look, I'm not Marth! I'm myself and this is me. I don't want to get something girly and I'm not…" He trailed off as Samus placed a simple, blue card on the surface in front of him.

She took his pencil and gave him a disgusted look as she dropped the mutilated writing utensil in the garbage again and gave Ike a pen.

"I'll mess up," he growled, examining the card.

Samus put the pen on top of his head and nestled it in his hair (since she didn't have a pocket) and opened the drawer, taking out a new pencil. "There, genius. Okay? Now write."

"Write what?"

Samus rolled her eyes. "Snake, give this helpless fool some advice."

"Okay, helpless fool," said the soldier nonchalantly.

Ike whirled to look at him, leaning against the wall easily and deftly cleaning a gun. "Oh, go away."

"No, no," responded Snake. "Here's what you do. You say, 'Hey, Babe. Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and you stink. Love, Ike.'"

Samus faced her fiancé slowly. "Snake, that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! If you do that to me, I'll slap you and make you write another one. Anyway, you'll give the lovelorn mercenary and wrong idea of how to approach a girl."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Ike exclaimed. "I'll just write something myself. It doesn't have to be fancy. It's not like I'm going to get picked."  
"Who's it for?" Snake and Samus asked simultaneously.

Ike glared as he began writing on the card. "It's for a special someone that shouldn't return any feelings for me, kay?"

Samus looked at Snake and winked.

"What?" asked Snake.

"Don't wink at him, Samus!" Ike snapped.

"Who is it?" Snake persisted.

"Oh, you'll see," returned Samus, grabbing Snake's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"You all gave out valentines?" asked Master Hand, sounding utterly too pleased with himself.

Crazy Hand cackled behind him.

"Yes," was the resounding chorus, though many smashers looked annoyed.

"Well, since I'm assuming Peach got the most, she can go ahead and pick her valentine." The princess looked right at Cloud and it was the first time anyone had seen him turn any funny color.

"I-–" he began.

"I choose Cloud," said Peach. "He's so sweet and I was really surprised that he actually gave me a valentine. Probably couldn't think of anyone else, because he thought I never gave him a second thought. Well, surprises initiate second thoughts." She beamed at the blue-eyed soldier and walked over to him, placing her gloved hand in his large one. "You know this means you have to take me on a date, right?"

Cloud blinked down at her. "You know, I really…"

"You're going to have to brawl a few people first," Mario and Luigi growled good-naturedly.

Corrie naturally chose Marth and Corrin responded instantly with a brawl challenge. Samus rolled her eyes, smiled at everyone, and jumped back into Snake's arms.

"She didn't give anyone else a second thought," said Snake smugly, kissing her cheek with a resounding smack.

"And you need to shave," Samus responded, equally smug.

No one noticed that Rosalina had been giving Ike suspicious looks that whole time. And he had been calmly avoiding her gaze as he leaned nonchalantly against Bowser, who was growling something to Ganondorf about never getting a valentine.

"I'll pick Ike," she said softly.

Ike still heard. His head jerked up and he looked surprised and flustered and red in the face (because he _was_ red in the face). He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Well, that was unexpected."  
"Not entirely," responded Marth, who was holding Corrie's hand.

Ike glared at him as Rosalina walked over to him, gave him a prim smile, and said, "Well, if you go on a date with me, you have to shower first."

"Fine," Ike returned. "But you have to let me pick the restaurant."

"Then you have to let me bring my Luma."

"Then you have to let me bring Ragnall."

"Then you have to agree to let me come with you when you run from the police."

Ike laughed. "Okay, Valentine. Whatever you say."

* * *

 **Okay. That's it. I'm done. Review. Thanks. Bye.**


End file.
